Seat rails may be arranged such as to mechanically couple one or more seats with a passenger cabin and in particular with structural elements located at the floor of a passenger cabin. A seat rail permits longitudinal movement of the seats arranged along and coupled to the seat rail such that a seat configuration and in particular a longitudinal distance between adjacent seats can be adapted. Hence, the seat rail longitudinally extends in direction of the desired movement direction of the seats coupled to the seat rail.
A seat rail cover may be used for covering a seat rail as to avoid intrusion of particles such as dirt and dust, for example, in the crown of the seat rail which may impede the movement of a seat in the crown of the seat rail or may cause damage to the seat rail or the seat legs of seats attached to the seat rail.
Further, a seat rail cover may be used for providing a flat floor, i.e. a floor in a passenger cabin without a recess, a protrusion, or a gap, for example as a result of the crown of the seat rail.
US 2011/0049296 A1 describes a seat rail for attaching seats to the floor of a passenger cabin in an aircraft.
US 2006/0097109 A1 describes an adjustable seat track cover with a cable channel for routing a cable within the seat track cover.